Woody
Woody is a (former) contestant in BFDI. In BFDIA, Woody failed to join with 266 votes, either way he was deceased during the time making him disqualified. He is as his name suggests, wood. Not necessarily one, but a type that's called a balsa. One that's quite light-weighted referencing to his fragile appearance and lack of physical strength. Woody was eliminated in the episode Bridge Crossing the game all three turns, making him the lowest ranking contestant in BFDI. He eventually appeared in the finale, rooting for Leafy to win (but unfortunately Firey did). He returns in IDFB, alive probably after being revived in the events of The Long-lost Yoyle City. Appearance Woody's appearance has caused many people in the fandom has accused him of being 'bread' (despite his bread-like appearance). Personality Woody developed panophobia (afraid of everything), probably at a young age, if not probably during an event causing this. Despite his phobia, he is heard to often be either screaming or showing a sign for panicking. Many have bullied him because of this and yet he has lacked social skills and is usually considered useless, despite his fears. Notably, he's also afraid of others that are physically weaker than him, for example Bubble, sometimes even afraid of things such as the number 5 or the color grey, which is harmless. This can also be an example for his childish behavior. Either way, he's gentle, friendly and soft-hearted. Though despite his soft nature, he can also be violent if out-of-character whereas he slaps Needle when voting for Firey. History Not much is known about Woody's history, but if you're looking for his coverage, you may want to visit the canon wikia. Relationships NOTE ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Friends [[Leafy|'Leafy']] Woody and Leafy barely interact, but when they do, they are frequently on good terms with each other. Leafy at first, gave Woody a chance to live his life happily (which did not turn out so well). Though the only time where they are shown to not be in a friendly term with each other is where Leafy chooses Rocky over Woody. In The Return of the Hang Glider (Part 1), Woody roots for Leafy to win over Firey and Bubble and also slaps those of who do not support Leafy in the finale. Neutral Tennis Ball Tennis Ball and Woody rarely interacted, so their relationship is barely explored. In The Plunge (Part 1), when Woody was kicked by Teardrop, Tennis Ball told Teardrop to calm down. Though in the obstacle course, he shows no sign of concern when Woody is about to collide with Rocky. Firey Woody is afraid of fire, but either way, they both never interacted throughout the series (they have but barely shows any contact with each other). Enemies [[Blocky|'Blocky']] Blocky takes advantage of Woody's soft nature and is bullying him for enjoyment, though sometimes he can get serious and kicks Woody for real. He never tolerates Woody and continues to insult him wherever he can. Woody generally dislikes Blocky, as seen in the beginning, Blocky quickly latches onto Woody but not in a good way. Throughout the series, Blocky is shown to have violently kicked Woody several times and has bullied him most of the time. When Woody receiving more votes than him in the final rejoining ceremony, Blocky angrily kicks Woody in jealousy. Overall, Blocky and Woody are not friends in which, they both dislike each other. [[Pin|'Pin']] Woody and Pin are not in good terms with each other. At the beginning of the series, Pin shows disgust towards Woody, despite his fear of everything. Woody on the other hand has a fear of sharp things, in which that includes Pin and Needle. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pin doesn't care about Woody at all and just carry on without him. When he's about to climb her, she shows extreme disgust and shoves Woody out of the way, resulting to his loss. In Are You Smarter than a Snowball?, Woody is shown to be quite anxious and Pin does nothing but continues to bully Woody, kicking him in the process which results a hole (that Woody unintentionally made). After this episode, they barely interacted. In Bridge Crossing, Woody was eliminated, which overjoys Pin. Love Interests [[Teardrop|'Teardrop']] In '''Take The Plunge (Part 1), '''Woody is shown to have a sign of affection towards Teardrop, in which Teardrop does not. Despite this, Teardrop violently kicks Woody in annoyance. After this, they both aren't in good terms and does not interact any further. Quotes * "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" - Woody most of the time, when afraid. * "Leafeh" - Woody, in the finale, voting for Leafy to win. Trivia * Woody had a total of 296 likes and 16 dislikes. * Woody is the second closest to join BFDIA, amongst the other original contestants. He had the eighth highest amount of votes (amongst those who didn't have a chance to join BFDIA) overall. * Woody is somewhat more popular in the fandom, seeing how everyone didn't really liked him at first. * Woody probably has affection for Teardrop as seen in the first episode, when Leafy pulled Woody off the ground and told him to live his life, he suddenly looked at TD with hearts coming out of nowhere. * Woody is the lowest ranking contestant in BFDIA, despite being the fourth person eliminated overall. * Woody has fears of: ** Bubble ** Blocky ** Fire (like Firey) ** Sharp things (like Pin) ** Breaking apart ** Tests ** The number 5 (Reference to Bouncy Ball's fear of number 4) ** Collisions ** Falling ** Being abducted by aliens ** The color grey. ** Being eliminated. * He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. Gallery WoodyBFPI.png Woodie!.png Woody.PNG Woody-1.png Woody FFCM.png WoodyBFSC.png J&B Woody Pose.png 399px-Woody (New Pose2).png Woody with shadow.png|Crazy Woody Woody SSBOS.png Woody (New BFCK Pose).png WoodyPose.png Woody new Pose.png Woody (New Pose2).png Woody Pose (1).png Woody Pose (TBOTM).png Woody (SuperCDLand).png Woody-2.png Woody BFMR.png Woody (Icon).png Woody icon.png WoodyProfilePicture.png Woody Pose BFGC.png Woody's Pro Pic.png Woody.png New Woody Pose.png 1459855547887.png|Woody isn't amused 1459894085450.png|Old Woody Eyes 1459894350885.png Woody_Pose_BFUM.png deadwoody.png|Dead woody. Woody pose.png Woody die.png|Woody's grave (Just kidding, he is not dead in IDFB) IDFB woody pose.png Woody_4.png Woody_wants_to_answer.PNG Brave_WoodyTransparent.png Woody_Scream.PNG AND_WOODY!.png 1474929314886.png -15- Woody.png wuudie.png woody is spooked.png J&B Woody Pose-0.png Woody jerk.png Battle For Dream Island Woody.png Woody's Pose.PNG 56. Woody.png Gelatin, Teardrop, Woody, Flower, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball.PNG BBFDI-Woody.png Woody is spooked.png DiaWoody.png Mauve Woody.png Water Woody.png Names in other languages *Odun - Turkish *Madera - Spanish *Lemn-Romanian Category:Characters Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:Eliminated Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Heroes Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Arms and Legs Category:Scared Category:Wood Category:Cute